User blog:DreamcrosserSquad/Superstar Expedition - Shifuto VS Alpha
Keep in mind that this is entirely experimental, and that any criticism will be allowed. That is, if you have any, lol. Anyway, enjoy the fight. (p.s. sorry if it's short, i might make a longer and better version) ---- It was night time. A reddish-orange puffball stood in the middle of a street within a mock city that was within the Hero Faction's claimed land. A blue puffball dashed down the road, surrounded by thunderbolts and then skidding to a stop when he noticed the reddish-orange puff. "So, uhm...Alpha...why did you ask me to come here...?" he wondered. "...I saw you fighting that villain out there. That battle was insane, and I'm surprised how strong you really are...and I want to prove that. I challenge you to a fight, Shifuto." said Alpha. "Wait, fight? We don't need to fight! Why do we need to fight? That's against the rules!" asked Shifuto. "Yes, we do! Now just go ahead and hit me, damn it! I already know your ass is gonna get kicked! Or are you a coward, hmmm?" "Coward? Hell no! Prepare to eat those words!" said Shifuto, as he quickly dashed towards Alpha, his stub surrounded by thunder. Alpha quickly grabs his fist, and grapples onto his face, slamming him into the ground. "Come on, Shifuto! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Shifuto headbutts Alpha, and then draws his fist back. "KAPPA...STRIKE!" He sends a straightforward punch towards Alpha, launching him back as he tumbled away! Shifuto's foot gets surrounded by thunder. "BETA ELECTRO STRIKE!" Due to his foot being enhanced by lightning, it sent a huge dust cloud towards Alpha, blowing him back! He was surrounded by dust, being unable to see beyond it. "Damn it...where could he be...?" Alpha thought. "ALPHA...STRIKE!" Shifuto quickly leaped towards Alpha, his foot about to be thrown down towards him. Alpha hears his voice beforehand and attempts to guard, but Shifuto easily breaks through it. He blurs away, sending a flurry of melee attacks at Alpha, ending it with a Supersonic Kick that launches him into a nearby building, causing it to fall over! "Did you seriously think THAT was enough?!" said Alpha, as he blasted his fire, launching him into the air and then launching him back down towards Shifuto again. He holds a fireball in his hand, throwing it at Shifuto. It causes an explosion and dozens of windows to shatter from the ear-piercing noise! He then charges up fire in his left, Shifuto quickly grabbing his right hand, and then spinning around, letting go as he launches him! Alpha tumbled back, skidding. He then sends a concentrated blue flame at Shifuto, who was attempting to block the attack, only to get overwhelmed and burnt severely! "Gh...d-damn it...!" said Shifuto. Alpha then sends a heavy punch at Shifuto, causing him to tumble back. "Come on, Shifuto! I thought you were stronger than this!" Shifuto gets back up, several scratches all over him. He spits out a bit of blood, and the two quickly run after each other. Shifuto was about to hit Alpha with a lightning-surrounded punch, with a very enraged look on his face. He hits Alpha head-on in the face, causing him to skid. "Rrh...that's it...! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" said Alpha, as he sends an uppercut at him, launching him into the air! He quickly leaps after him, grabbing him and holding his hand into the air, blasting fire and launching him towards the ground with as much oomph as possible! Eventually, when they were about to hit the ground...Shifuto quickly flips over, slamming Alpha into the ground and causing a massive crater that caused dozens of buildings to cave in. Shifuto gets off of Alpha, heavily breathing as he saw that he defeated his opponent. "Ugh...what the hell is wrong with you, Alpha...? Do you really think this is what being a hero is? Heroes are meant to save others...not fight each other...and not all heroes win! Do you not realize how selfish you're being when all you care about in being a hero is winning and being stronger than everyone else?" "...Y...you're...right...I'm sorry...I thought heroes always win...! I thought heroes were supposed to be as strong as possible!" "...Alpha...it's okay...let's just be buddies. How about that?" Alpha looks at him like he's insane, but ends up reluctantly agreeing. "Ugh...fine...why the hell not?" "Good, now let's clean up this mess before my dad gets back. You know how he is when-..." "Shifuto...look behind you..." "Uhh...o-oh, hey dad! What's up?" Shoutio looks at the two, very angered. He then breathes in, sighing, as his hands twitched. "Clean this mess up...right...now..." "Y...y-yes sir..." the two said nervously. Category:Blog posts